Behind her melody
by Protectress of Dalidon
Summary: Only one of the judges can see behind her lyrics at the audition. They worry him, because she seems to know what the hidden meanings are, seems to understand her songs completely. But she hasn't been shown the Truth so she couldn't know, or could she?
1. The audition

She looked at the man before her. He wasn't who she'd thought he was. He wasn't a talent scout really, he was something more. Deciding that she had made the right choice originally, she stood in the spotlight. Taking a deep breath she let the words fall softly from her lips on the haunting melody she had made.  
"Show me the stars," she let the note hang before taking another soft breath.  
"Show me the moon,  
Show me the sun," The notes echoed in the hall and she closed her eyes for a moment to savor them.  
"Show me the clouds." Repeating the melodic line, she changed the words to finish the first verse.  
  
"Show me the truth,  
Show me the lies,  
Show me the lines,  
Show me the side." Letting the words sit for a moment she prepared for the chorus, very similar to the verse but with a different intention.  
  
"Show me everything you know,  
Show me everything you've seen,  
Show me the light to this dark,  
Show through the world between." His eyes flew to hers and she let the note fade slightly before she started the rhythm that would now continue through the rest of her song. It was a heartbeat, mimicked by her hands as they tapped her leg loud enough to be heard.  
"Show me today,  
Show me tomorrow,  
Show me yesterday,  
Show me the now." Her eyes pinned the panel individually, resting on his for the longest.  
  
"Show me the joy,  
Show me the tears,  
Show me the smiles,  
Show me the fears." Flicking her shoulders back she demanded the listeners, the judges who would see if she were good enough, answer her.  
"Show me everything you know,  
Show me everything you've seen,  
Show me the light to this dark,  
The red to this green." He tensed suddenly, completely focused on her now, but she deliberately let her eyes wander as she started the bridge section, pulse matching her beating hands. Something fell into place as she raised her voice in an almost mocking tone and she struggled to keep her mind on her song.  
"You say I can't be told,  
I have to see it for myself,  
I must learn the path to walk it,  
I must do it by myself." The notes hung, ringing in the still air, in the ears of those five people watching her. She let her voice drop into the final verse, the volume lessening too.  
  
"Show me the joys,  
Show me the tears,  
Show me the smiles,  
Show me the fears.  
  
Show me the truth,  
Show me the lies,  
Show me the lines,  
I'll fight on your side!" Again the note held, louder than the rest, trying to capture a battlecry in the minds of the listeners. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the girl who was after her shudder and close her eyes for a moment. She let her gaze wander a moment, wondering if they thought she should perform in the concert. Green eyes flicked to the darker pair belonging to the man who watched her with a guarded stare. She felt oddly triumphant, as though she had achieved what she had set out to. Incling her head and upper body with a smile, she turned and walked off stage, her right leg leading her towards the Opposite Prompt wings. She didn't realise it, but she instinctively walked in such a way that no one would dare cross her path. There was more than confidence in each stride, there was a strength that went unchallenged. The smile was only allowed full range on her lips when she was safely hidden from view of the audience. It would not do to let them see that she was ecstatic about her song, she loved it and had performed it better than ever. That was what mattered to her. That and, strangely, the fact he had heard it, and he had known what it meant, even though she didn't. Not completely anyway.

*~*

A/N: For now it's just this chapter, if you like it, I'll write more if not it stays as it is. The song is mine and I've called it "Illusion", working title, if you have anything better, please suggest it. :) Please review, any comments are welcome.


	2. The questions and the melodies

She knew him. How the hell did she know him? He had been at her audition, but she had known him already, known what he meant to her. Like it had all happened before… She shook her head, hair caressing her face in gentle strokes. Smiling, she greeted her friends who had been too scared to audition. They hadn't been ready for the rush that the stage gave as it echoed under foot. They smiled and asked how it went, she replied with her usual comments, the thrill of being on stage and singing her own songs ringing in her voice. They smiled and the topic changed. But she was only half listening, the image of the man, surely not much older than herself, sitting with his dark eyes pinned to hers, trying to make her falter. But she hadn't and she never would again. It was her song that rang in the echoes of their ears and the beams had taken the tune into themselves.  
"Excuse me, can I talk to you for a moment?" She turned on her heel, green eyes meeting the brown. Her friends twittered behind her and she hated them for a brief second.  
"Sure, how can I help you?"  
"I want to know where you got the inspiration for your song. It was…"  
"Haunting?" She supplied when he hesitated.  
"You could say that." His lips turned up in a slight mimic of her smile.  
"That's what I was going for."  
"Where did the idea come from?" He asked again.  
"I was just walking around my house and something felt wrong, so I started singing. When I realized I remembered the first verse, I wrote it all down so I couldn't forget it."  
"What made you pick it for the audition?"  
"I don't know, it felt right to use my own song to show what I can do. I wrote it, it's mine." There was a possessiveness in her tone that caught his attention, as did the reference to things feeling wrong. But he didn't say anything on those counts.  
"Ok, I was just curious. It's a very unusual song."  
"Thank you." She blushed a little and he smiled, inclining his head almost in a tiny bow before walking away. She watched him go, the black cloth giving the mind something to remember him by. He was strong, fast and she did not doubt he was determined. Something sprang into her mind, another melody, more words and all of a sudden she couldn't stand the noise of her friends. She said quick good-byes and hurried to find a quiet spot to catch the song before it fled.  
"Take my hand and walk with me," It was again in a minor, but this time it wasn't questioning.  
"There are things that you must see," It was low and it hurt to sing it, this was not a song for her.  
"A world so different beckons you," She frowned, making dashes on her notepad that sat on her lap.  
"Now it's your choice,  
What will you do?" And the song stopped. There was no chorus, no extra verse, just that much. And it wasn't for her to sing. She pursed her lips, closed her eyes and sang it through again, to her surprise almost note perfect. Then she saw them, the person the song was meant for. She stood suddenly, tripping on her own feet as she bolted in panic. Heart pounding in her chest, she created a song to the rhythm of her feet.  
"Let me run, let me run, let me run away,  
Let me breathe, let me breathe, let me find my way.  
I want to know my name,   
I want to know my story." The words and melody faltered as fear clutched at her, she didn't know what she was singing or why and it scared her. She always had an idea about the basis for her songs but there was nothing. A tree root tripped her and she fell hard, not scrabbling to her feet. Her lungs burnt, her legs were on fire and she had gravel rash on her palms, which felt wet and sticky. Tears ran down her face as she struggled to find an explaination. All that appeared was the face of the man who had watched her sing her song and then asked her about it. He knew more than she originally thought. But about what? He knew more than she originally thought. But about what? And how do you get answers for questions you don't know how to ask?

*~*

A/N: All the songs are mine, so far, and I have no names for them, so feel free to suggest some. Hope you liked this chapter, please review!

Chinchilla-in-a-bowl: Just curious, are you the author of the shopping mall parody? Glad you like my story, it's just an idea that came to me. I love writing, stories or songs :)

Da Buffster: *blushes* Thanks for the praise, I appreciate it. I'm sure your songs are good, just you don't know it yet :)


	3. The fragments that are starting to fit

Awaking from a restless dream that fled into nothing, she struggled to find something to cling to, to keep the dream with her. It was odd, it was a dream about caring, as though the person in to dream was her and she was happily involved with him. And his face vanished from descriptive location. Shaking her head softly she let a note slide past the lump in her throat, it was already taking a minor key, but it felt good, it felt right as she continued the tune, adding words, breathlessly trying to call back the dream.  
"Take my hand,  
And let us fly,  
Way up to the blue blue sky.  
Take my hand,  
And let us soar…  
Tell me now,   
I want to know more…" She scribbled the dashes on her paper and kept them with the other tunes she had made, bringing a happiness to the strange feelings inside. The image flashed in her mind as her phone rang quietly on her bedside table.  
"Hello?"  
"You made another song." It was accusation in his voice.  
"How did you…"  
"Because I do. You have to stop." He was firm and she felt her hackles rise.   
"Why?"  
"It's more dangerous than you know and I can't help you, not yet."  
"But I can't help it, I just make up songs, they come and they go…" She trailed off, a melody already forming in her mind.  
"No!" He interjected harshly. "Please, don't make another before I can help you." She played with the words for a moment before answering in shock.  
"Are you a tenor or a baritone?" She demanded.  
"What?" She could see the frown from his voice.  
"Are you a tenor or a baritone?" It was more desperate now, she had to know.  
"I don't know, and it doesn't matter." 'But it does,' her thoughts countered quickly.  
"All right."  
"Don't make up another song." He told her forcefully.  
"I won't make up any more songs." She agreed, sounding sincere.  
"Good." And he hung up. Shocked but not quite put out, she looked around her room. She had said she wouldn't make up any more songs, and she intended not to. A smile touched her lips and her eyes brightened for a moment of laughter. But she hadn't said she wouldn't twiddle or make up phrases, had she? Resting her head against the wall, she contemplated the day ahead, wondering why his voice had stuck in her mind and why it was intertwined with one of her twiddles. Silently, she bet herself he was a baritone, the octave jump would probably be too much contrast but it might work. Or she could be singing a fifth higher… The idea ran rampant in her thoughts all through her waking hours and when she finally closed her eyes to sleep, the same dream haunted her. A figure holding her close, keeping her safe, loving her. And singing something she would dearly love to put to paper, a lullaby just for her from him. Theirs.

*~*

A/N: Hey, another chapter and another fragment of melody. I hope you enjoyed.

Da Buffster: I'm sure your songs aren't crap, I run out of words too, but I run out of melody as well sometimes. I've replied with a fairly good sized ramble to your ramble so I think I'm all rambled out. Hehehe, anyway, let me know what you think :)

Gypsy Dancer: Hello Gorgeous! What have you been up to? I need to see you before I go to my course, drop me a line, come say hello, please! The low one is for one of the characters, sorry darling, but you can sing it anyway, just means the there's some role reversal :) We'll make up a song together sometime, k? Hope you like this little chapter.


	4. The nonmemories

She was humming the next morning as she made breakfast, something that was in itself out of the ordinary. Thinking nothing of the new tune floating from her throat, she let the words come out too as she poured hot water into her mug to make hot chocolate.  
"Do you know my name?  
Do you know my truth?  
Can you see my way?"  
Or must I walk alone?" Tilting her head to the said slightly, she added a little milk to the mixture, stirring it into blend the rich, creamy chocolate power with the liquids. The polished boards beneath her feet felt cool and welcoming as she lifted the mug to her lips. Pausing to savor the flavors, she closed her eyes, unaware of footsteps changing halfway down her street, turning to stroll back towards her house.  
"Try speaking my say,  
Try finding my heart,  
Try living my dreams  
That turn to dust." The feet had stopped as the first line finished, the owner confused, lacking the emotional connection with words and melody that would enable a complete understanding of the piece received through a bug. She was thinking not about the uneasiness of the world, but about him, which made things more difficult for the others. Sitting on a wooden chair, she set the mug down and let the melody slide like silk from her lips.  
"'Bear the truth' I say,  
'Bear it in your heart.  
Then you'll find the way  
To be a part.'" The phone rang as the last note died. Frowning, she picked it up, waiting for an answer to her curious greeting.  
"I told you not to make any more songs." He was sharp, brief. 'The line's tapped,' her mind screamed.  
"It's just a twiddle. I can't help it." She clutched the mug in her hand, bringing warmth back to it.  
"I can't help you if you keep singing." Fear robbed her of reason and her eyes darted around the room.  
"You have to go." She said suddenly.  
"What?" He was confused, his tone telling her that he was more than unimpressed.  
"I have to go, bye." The receiver rested in the cradle a moment after she had spoken and not a moment too soon. It rang again, but she let it ring out, knowing instinctively that something was more than wrong. With a wistful glance at her almost full mug, she sighed, putting it on the bench and changing into a very plain outfit that allowed easy movement. Pulling her runners on, she tied the black laces, glancing at her reflection. The top sat easily on her thin frame, black material forming a sleeve around her body. It was held up by two straps that sat on her shoulders, the some colour and thickness as those holding her bra in place. Long black pants encased her legs and settled without creases as she stood, reaching out for the almost transparent black zip-up long sleeved shirt that finished the outfit. Leaving the zip undone, the collar resting against her throat, she picked a pair of dangling earrings to complement the loose style of her shoulder length hair. The small black beads rested just above the line of her chin, the dark metal that held them not glistening in the sunlight that came through her blinds. Taking a steadying breath, she snagged a black bag that held her wallet, she found purses incredibly annoying, mobile phone, a small note pad and pen, flicking it onto her shoulder as she walked out of the room. Keys in her hand, she locked the deadlocks, pushed the doors shut at the back and front, striding into her front yard with appearing unconcern. She had no idea where she was going, she just knew that she had to leave the house as soon as she could. Fingers searching the contents of the bag again, she found the folded papers that she had written her songs on. There would be no record of them anywhere in the house, a precaution she was sure came from a sense of paranoia instilled from the order against song making. Her feet failed to echo on the concrete path and she walked away from the traffic and bustle of the suburban main roads, trying to find something that was familiar and yet indescribable. Cursing mildly, her eyes studied the world around her, failing to find anything that trigger the elusive images she almost called memories, almost because she had never seen them before and the sense of remembrance and the twinges of uncertainty were not reconciled. She was remembering things she had never seen, never done, and never experienced. Desperately, she pushed back the melody that fought to be heard, it's uneasiness her own. Instead she sang something from a well-known artist, until the flashes came back, causing her to falter as the silhouette of a woman became clear in the trees. It was real, more than just a flashed image, the woman was flesh and blood.  
"Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end." The words died quickly on her lips as she moved on to the chorus. But they refused to let her mind alone, echoing more eerily than the chant she was unsure of as her feet made their own way towards the figure.

*~*

A/N: And there is yet another song I made up. The line that is not mine is from 'Whisper' by Evanescence, who are very cool and I am currently using to inspire stories. I love 'Taking Over Me', which is what this story is based on. I hope you enjoy.

Lupe: *Blushes* Thanks for the praise, I'm glad you like it. I really hope you tell me how it's progressing and if things get a little too unbelievable. The lyrics might be good, but the melodies need work, one reason I love that no one needs to hear them to read and understand the story. Have fun and enjoy!

Da Buffster: Hello again! Just curious, what makes you think it was either Morpheus or Neo? I think they would both be baritones anyway, Morpheus possibly a bass, which is lower. And Trinity would be an alto, Switch a Soprano (like me :) ) and Apoc and Mouse tenors. And Cypher couldn't hold a tune! :D OMGs, I have an idea for a parody, woo-hoo! But then I can't write parodies so it doesn't matter. :( Never mind, I hope you like this chapter :) I guess people don't want to read about melodies. I need to work on the summary, any ideas?


	5. Who is Siren?

"So, you are the singer who is causing all the trouble." It was a greeting, the accent smooth, like silk.  
"I suppose so." Her heart pounded harshly against her ribs, a frantic melody rampant in her mind. She fought to keep the world steady and level around her.  
"I have been looking for you for a long time." The woman smiled, sinister in the silver moonlight.  
"I'm really not that difficult to find." She replied and the woman laughed, a tinkling sound of falling glass shards that sent shivers down the singer's spine.  
"Are but it is your prerogative to be mysterious Siren." The woman smiled at the confused look on her face, the reference not quite making sense. "And you are supposed to be intelligent." Suddenly comprehension dawned on her features, horror quickly masked by calmness.  
"I have to go, things to do, people to see…" Although the saying was flippant, the woman was not fooled.  
"Do you think you can trick me? I am Persephone, I know all about the man you are meant to be meeting." The woman took a step forward, still mostly in silhouette. "You see, he is important to me too. If he finds you alive the whole outcome of the war could be different. And I can't let that happen. My husband is not the only one with power you know." Two men stepped out of the shadows, dressed in matching outfits, impossible to tell apart.  
"I really am sorry to be so rude, but I have to go. Nice talking to you." With that, she ran, her bag banging on her body, feet a rhythm that she could not avoid. The two men followed her. Heart tearing at the confinements of her body, she sought a way to completely escape those who meant her harm.  
"Over here!" It was a voice she would know until the end of time, she made for it, the car door open as she approached at a dead run. His hand pulled her into the backseat, the door slamming as the wheels pushed the vehicle faster onto the road. She clipped the seatbelt in place, hiding her head against her chest, tears streaming down her face at the agony in her muscles. He undid the buckle, eyes catching her frantic ones.  
"This isn't what I wanted to do, this wasn't how I wanted this to be but you disobeyed my orders and now we don't have much time left." His fingers were firm on her shoulders, dispelling some fear but adding other worries.  
"Orders? What are you? A captain?" It was a hysterical demand, breathing ragged underneath.  
"I have two choices for you and normally I would make sure you were in a stable frame of mind but I don't have that option now. You are living in a world that is really a prison. You can't see it, smell it, taste it or feel it, but it's there, all around you, all the time." His smile faded as he spoke, confused by the calmness and the surprising comprehension dawning in her eyes. "Your choices are; stay here and sing your songs, talk to your friends, be an average person or come with me, leave all this behind and become something more and less than what you already are." As he outlined the options he showed her two tablets, the former blue, the latter red. She looked him in the eyes with terrifying certainty.  
"I thought you said this was meant to be a choice." She reached forward, took the desired pill and slid it into her mouth without the aid of water, swallowing it. The cough started as she leaned her head backwards, causing her to jolt forward with the motion of the car. As her head leaned back, his fingers ran down and up the length of her throat, encouraging the muscles to accept the foreign object, it was successful. But something more happened, his skin felt alive for the first time in years, the world around him felt real and solid as he looked into the eyes of the elusive singer, now watering slightly at the strength of the coughs. Gentle lips curled upward in thanks for his assistance and she spoke again.  
"I guess I don't get to go to sleep now huh?" It was almost plaintive, as though it were all she wanted to do. Not surprising considering the speed she had flown towards them at, he was amazed that she had been mostly uninjured when she reached the sanctuary of the car. Eyes met his from the front passenger side.  
"I think we better get her out, she's not looking too good." The advice was heeded and for a moment the silence in the car was peaceful, the only interruption the staggered breathing of the paling singer. Something was definitely not right, but he couldn't pinpoint the problem. For a few moments it didn't matter, her breathing slowed and the pursuers stopped, leaving them free to help a very powerful, strangely beautiful, ally. 

*~*

A/N: I know that there is now song in here but you tend to get that sometimes. Please let me know if I was a bit ambiguous and you have no idea who is doing what. Basically, 'she' is our main singer girl, 'he' is the guy from the audition and any one else is mentioned differently. I hope that makes some sense. Please review!


End file.
